


Sirius Christmas

by RJLupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Puns, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Christmas, Christmas Caroling, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Comedy, Filk, Gen, Grimmauld Place, Humor, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Novel, Joyful, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Parody, Puns & Word Play, Singing, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJLupin/pseuds/RJLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finishing up with the crowd pleasing "God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriffs," Sirius writes a new festive holiday song. This song has everything: bad name puns, Grimmauld Place bashing, Snape hating, and it puts Sirius in a very, very happy mood for the holidays. Set during Order of the Phoenix. A song filk to "Step Into Christmas" by Elton John.</p><p>Sirius Christmas<br/>Don't want to miss this<br/>We can stay together forever and ever<br/>No time to be tragic, everything's magic<br/>Sirius Christmas<br/>There's none like this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sirius Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> "Sirius Christmas" filked to "Step Into Christmas" by Elton John. Originally filked December 2004.

**Sirius**  
Welcome back to Grimmauld Place  
I know it sucks to be back here  
So I'm a'singing you this brand new song  
To fill the holidays with cheer  
  
I know that things have all been so dark   
You'd say it's serious  
But when I make this Christmas best  
Oh!...  
You'll use that word a new way  
  
Sirius Christmas  
Don't want to miss this  
We can stay together forever and ever  
No time to be tragic, everything's magic  
Sirius Christmas  
There's none like this  
  
 **Remus**  
Oh no, you're using the name pun  
See I told you it's not funny  
 **Sirius**  
We'll you've just no humour at all, It  
Always made James laugh and fall  
  
 _Harry begins laughing at the two of them_  
  
 **Harry**  
How could I think that running to  
Privet Drive was right to do?  
 **Ron**  
I'm glad you've come to your senses  
 **Hermione**  
Yep, and Happy Christmas to you  
  
 **Sirius**  
(spoken) Not just a happy one!  
(sings)  
Sirius Christmas  
Don't want to miss this  
We can talk together forever and ever  
No time to be tragic, everything's magic  
Sirius Christmas  
There's not one like this  
Oh!...  
  
 _Music break comes on, and the following dialogue goes on over it_  
  
 **Remus**  (spoken)  
Are you saying there's never been a Christmas where you use the name pun? Because that would be a lie. You've used it before during Christmas, and you've used it other times more often than necessary.  
  
 **Sirius**  (spoken)  
NO, I mean a Christmas like  _this_! With Harry, Ron, Hermione, you, me, and everyone! But yeah...the name pun's good as well.  
  
 **Remus**  (spoken)  
Heh, I see what you mean. But no, the name pun's not funny and it never will be. If you keep using it, then I won't sing later.  
  
 **Sirius**  (spoken)  
Oh, you know you'll sing anyway. Especially if I get you drunk.  
  
 **Remus**  (spoken)  
What?!  
  
 **Sirius**  (spoken)  
Uh...nevermind.  
  
 **Hermione**  (spoken)  
Hey Sirius, where's Kreacher?  
  
 **Sirius**  (spoken)  
Dunno...haven't seen him since I told him to get out...  
  
 **Harry**  (spoken)  
You don't think he's left the house, do you?  
  
 **Sirius**  (spoken)  
Nah, he's not allowed...maybe he went and broke his leg in the attic. Hah! Then it'd be a real 'Sirius' Christmas for him. Get it?  
  
 **Remus**  (spoken after he sighs and shakes his head)  
Oh God...  
  
 **Sirius**  
See how nice the house looks now  
It's really hard to recognize  
'Cause I a'cleaned and now the house just gleams  
Now it's no place that I despise  
  
This is done for you by yours truly  
You all mean loads to me  
That elf didn't help, eh, oh well  
Oh!...  
We'll have such fun I can tell  
  
 **Sirius, Remus, Harry, Ron and Hermione**  
Sirius Christmas  
Don't want to miss this  
We can sing together forever and ever  
No time to be tragic, everything's magic  
Sirius Christmas  
There's not one like this  
  
 **Sirius**  
Sirius Christmas  
Rest ye Hippogriffs  
Hogwarts Wonderland, Silver Moons, and Mischief Night  
Carol of the Spells, Broom Ride, Joy to Owls  
And don't you forget  
Snape the Big Nosed Git  
  
 **Sirius, Remus, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Tonks and Moody**  
Sirius Christmas  
Don't want to miss this  
We can sing together forever and ever  
No time to be tragic, everything's magic  
Sirius Christmas  
There's not one like this  
 **Sirius**  
Oh!...  
  
 **Sirius, Remus, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Tonks and Moody**  
A...Sirius Christmas  
You...don't want to miss this  
A...Sirius Christmas  
Ah...  
 **Sirius**  
Oh!...  
  
 _(Repeat above stanza to fade)_


End file.
